


Parade

by MachiMaquiaveli



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, Smut, a little smut, bad words, mentions of unspeakable things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 15:09:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15342507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachiMaquiaveli/pseuds/MachiMaquiaveli
Summary: Reader is in a pride parade when she finds a boy that cannot stop looking at her.





	Parade

**Author's Note:**

> _Italics are for thoughts_  
>  Comments and kudos are always welcome.  
> Also you can find me on [tumblr ](https://machimaquiaveli.tumblr.com/)  
> \------------------------------------------------------

Clint still was trying to understand how everything could have gone so wrong. It was supposed to be an easy mission, find the guys, tops the bomb and arrest them. Ok, the first was easy; these guys weren’t subtle, and the bomb part was fine, Nat take care of that. But how did they manage to escape from a building surrounded by agents of SHIELD? How in the hell?! If they didn’t stop them now they will move and build another bomb (maybe dozens) and then, who would stop them? So they run in all directions and Clint somehow ended on a pride parade. It was a total chaos; costumes, flags, banners, loud music, and louder voices. Clint was ready to leave for a higher place when he saw you. Short, curvy, with the tightest cat suit ever and the reddest lipstick. He froze in the place gazing at you, licking his lips. You walked to him slow meeting his gaze. You love it when guys can’t take the eyes from you.

‘Hey’ You salute him with a flirting smile ‘Like what you see?’ 

Incapable of answering he just nods. You get closer to him, until your chest is against his. You can hear him gasp and you smile. 

‘I could asphyxiate you with this two, wanna try?’ You whisper and he shivers. God, this is just too easy. 

‘Right now I’m not looking for anything serious but I wouldn’t mind to have fun during the parade.’

‘O-ok’ He finally can put a sentence together ‘Don’t want anything serious either.’

Your smile grows wider; this is just fucking perfect, now he has bite the hook time to close the deal. You grab him by the wrist and kiss him slowly, sucking his lips and exploring his mouth with your tongue. When you are done he is breathless. You don’t release his wrist yet.

‘Would you like to be my slave for a few hours?’ You ask although you already know the answer by the way he thrives. 

‘Yes, please’

You laugh while grabbing his chin making him follow you. He obeys without hesitation. What a little boy to play for the evening. Suddenly he stops, his phone is buzzing.

‘Turn it off.’ You order

He suddenly jerks.

‘Shit. It’s from work. Shit. Shit. Shit. I’m sorry; I was supposed to be somewhere else. I have to go.’

‘You will pay for this’ you threat him

‘I will make it up to you. I promise’ He runs away and you try to kill him with your look. 

***

The rest of the evening you feel down and not even all the margaritas in the world can make you feel better. You finally get home, ready to get rid off of the cat suit when someone knocks your door.

‘Hey’ 

You smile, the little boy is back. Then you remember this evening fiasco and grunt.

‘What are you doing here?’ You ask

‘I came to make it up for you for this evening, remember? I made a promise.’

‘Oh, yeah’ You move a little so he can enter and you close the door ‘I remember a little brat thinking could dump me.’

He gets on his knees

‘Forgive Mistress’

You smile, he smiles too.

‘You will have to do it better than that to earn my forgiveness.’

‘I will, I promise, order me anything and I will obey.’

‘Prepare yourself, this is going to be a long night.’

You kiss him again while your brain races to the unspeakable things you are going to do to him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it leave a comment :^* Have a nice day. 
> 
> [tumblr ](https://machimaquiaveli.tumblr.com/)


End file.
